


So Quite New

by succor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succor/pseuds/succor
Summary: Alec proposes sex. Magnus is emphatically on board with this plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [E' TUTTO COSI' NUOVO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085119) by [kate_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate)



> I've been working on this fluffy first-time ficlet for a few weeks because I wanted to write some fun and irreverent sex for Malec. Since we got the fade-to-black in s2e7 I thought this might be the right time to share. Obviously the before-sex part is now jossed, just go with it!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely J, any remaining mistakes all my own.

Alec seems nervous tonight.

Jace has run off to do who knows what; Magnus can’t keep track of the boy, and frankly, he doesn’t want to. Shadowhunters always have one drama or another. Alec, who’d dropped by earlier to talk to Jace about said drama, had lingered even after Jace shrugged on his leather jacket and a brooding set to his brow. 

_That_ Magnus doesn't mind. He likes having Alec in his home, even when he’s haphazardly thumbing through Magnus’ ancient books and scrolls or reading the labels on Magnus’ meticulously organized scotch collection. Alec is currently sipping on a hand-picked Gewurztraminer - Magnus had personally portaled to the Alsace region himself earlier in the week, after the disastrous attempt at feeding him alcohol during their date - while Magnus languidly produces small blue balls of flame with one hand while he drinks his martini with the other. It's all very cozy, Magnus thinks.

Except that Alec can’t seem to sit still. He drums his fingers against the delicate fleur-de-lis pattern of Magnus’ sofa before he switches to tapping his foot, the staccato of the beat sounding loud in the large, open room. His eyes dance across the artwork on Magnus’ walls, flitting between them like he’s not seeing them at all, which is a shame, because Magnus recently re-installed an original Reubens in the room.

“You have something on your mind,” Magnus notes, smiling when Alec’s eyes swing to meet his. “Overthinking something, it seems.”

Alec lets out a whoosh of breath like he’s been holding it. “That seems to be my thing.”

Magnus raises his eyebrows and snaps his fingers, snuffing out the blue light in his palm. It’s an open invitation for Alec to speak, which he picks up on straight away.

“We should-” Alec starts, then stops. “I’ve been thinking about-”

“About,” Magnus prompts him. Alec is a study in contrasts. He’s self assured and in control, he’s competitive and stubborn, and yet there are time when he stutters around his words and can’t hide his blush. Magnus is continually fascinated by him.

“Sex,” Alec blurts out, then immediately looks pained. “I meant- that didn’t come out right.”

“You were thinking about sex,” Magnus says calmly, pretending like his pulse didn't throb just at the thought of it. He holds Alec’s eye as he takes a long sip of his drink, hoping that Alec doesn’t spook.

“I had a plan,” Alec sighs. “It didn’t go like this.”

“A sex plan?”

“It was more of a-” Alec blushes, and this time Magnus can’t hide his delighted smile. “It was more of a seduction plan, I guess. But you’ve probably had your fair share of those, so it wasn’t- it probably wasn’t a good one.”

“A seduction plan,” Magnus repeats. He lets himself move closer to Alec, just an inch or so, until his bare feet are nudging Alec’s knees. Alec immediately drops a hand to squeeze Magnus’ ankle. “Does it involve lingerie? I have had my fair share of those.”

“Uh,” Alec says, sounding strangled. “Not- uh, not this time.”

“A pity,” Magnus says teasingly. Alec glares at him.

“If you don’t want to-”

“I do,” Magnus interjects, then leans forward and kisses Alec so he doesn't doubt it. He sweeps his tongue across Alec's lower lip, and Alec immediately opens his mouth, deepening the kiss.

Magnus been thinking about it on and off for the past week, ever since their date. It was disconcerting, at first, to know that he has so much more experience than Alec, but Magnus has decided that when - if - they have sex, he wants to make it special for Alec. Alec isn’t exactly the roses petals and champagne type, but Magnus knows that a good first impression is key. He's been entrusted with a special gift, and he doesn’t want to fumble the opportunity.

“ _I’d_ also be more than happy to seduce _you_ ,” Magnus says, voice low. Alec’s tongue darts out to lick his reddened lips. “If you want me to.”

“I do,” Alec says instantly. “This is sort of, I mean, you know that it’s all kind of new.”

Magnus sits up, then swings a knee over Alec’s legs to straddle him. “We can start with something we’re already good at.”

“Shooting things,” Alec says, deadpan.

Magnus laughs. His fingers rest lightly against Alec’s chest, where his heart is beating wildly even through the thin material of his t-shirt.

“If you’re not ready-” Magnus starts to say, but Alec interrupts him with a kiss.

“I’m ready,” Alec says, not pulling his mouth away. His lips brush against Magnus’ with every word. “If you are.”

Alec kisses like he shoots arrows: with a single focus, a determination to do it perfectly the first try. Magnus kisses back just as ferociously. Alec tastes like sweet wine and a hint of garlic, and Magnus wants to devour him whole. There's no languid kisses between bated breaths; every press of their lips and tongues is searing, a shared frisson of pleasure between the two of them. Magnus gets his hand up Alec's shirt, gripping at the bare skin of his side, and Alec clamps a hand on Magnus’ hip, holding him in place. Magnus feels like his very skin itself is on fire.

“Bedroom?” Alec manages to ask.

Magnus’ hand skirts across his stomach, reveling in the way it jumps under his fingers. Instead of answering he pushes Alec's shirt up, drawing it over his head. Alec catches his mouth in another bruising kiss as soon as he's free.

“Bedroom,” Magnus says. He stands and holds a hand out to Alec, who takes it instantly.

Magnus’ bedroom is just as tastefully decorated as the rest of his house, if he does say so himself, but he doesn't take the time to give Alec a tour. Magnus removes his rings one by one, then his necklace, dropping them in his jewelry dish by the door. Alec is already unbuckling his pants, and Magnus watches as he enthusiastically shoves them down his thighs. Magnus is just about to move closer to touch any available skin that he can when Alec gets tangled in the leg of his pants and almost trips, catching himself at the last minute on the wall.

“Don’t laugh,” Alec says. His pants are still pooled around his ankles.

“I would never,” Magnus assures him, using all four hundred years of practice at keeping his face expressionless to keep from laughing. Alec grumpily kicks his feet free.

His boxers are plain black and cotton, which is exactly what Magnus would expect from him. Magnus takes the opportunity stare, soaking in the sharp cut of Alec’s hipbones and the thick black hair curling over his chest. He’s truly breathtaking.

“Your turn now,” Alec says, taking a step closer. “Or I can- I could help.”

Magnus had learned a lovely parlor trick a few hundred years back where his clothes can melt away with a snap of his fingers - an absolutely favorite of his to use, it's very handy - but he pauses at that. “Please.”

Alec moves closer until his fingers are brushing the button of Magnus’ pants. Magnus feels himself stirring just at that simple touch: fingertips resting against cloth, Alec close enough to hear his breathing but too far away to easily lean forward and kiss. Magnus can’t help the quickened intake of his own breath.

Alec pops the button free, then slowly uses both hands to tug Magnus’ shirt free. His knuckles graze against Magnus’ stomach, and his brow is furrowed in intense concentration, like disrobing Magnus is the most important task he’s ever been given. Magnus stares at the sweep of his lashes against his cheek as Alec’s eyes drop to watch his own progress.

It’s not seductive. Alec isn’t trying to make a show of it, or draw it out teasingly. He’s almost methodical in the process: unbutton Magnus' shirt one button at a time, smooth it off Magnus’ shoulders and let it flutter to the ground, kneel down to gently pull his pants down his hips to his knees. It’s not a game of seduction, and it’s still the most erotic thing Magnus has ever seen. He swallows, mouth dry, as Alec lifts one foot then the other to slide his socks off, then his pants. The room is silent except for the shush of fabric. Magnus is fully hard by the time Alec stands again.

“You’re beautiful,” Magnus says, unable to help himself. Alec huffs a small laugh, then reaches out to intertwine their fingers.

“Have you ever looked in a mirror?” he murmurs. Magnus sways closer until they’re lightly touching all over, toes and knees and chests bumping.

“As often as I can,” he says.

Alec laughs, loud in the quiet room, and he looks surprised that he’s even laughing in the first place. Magnus can’t help the fond smile that creeps onto his face, the one that wrinkles the fine lines by his eyes.

“You’re something else,” Alec tells him, then he’s the one who surprises Alec by capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

He grabs at Alec’s hip with one hand and curls his other around the back of Alec’s neck, holding him in place. Alec’s own hands hover tentatively above Magnus’ shoulders, like he’s unsure if he can touch him or not.

It’s unacceptable. Magnus wants Alec to be touching him all the time. He breaks off the kiss, leaving his own mouth slick and wet.

“You can touch me,” Magnus says, trying to hide the plaintive note in his voice.

Apparently Alec doesn’t need to be told twice. He strokes a hand down Magnus’ smooth chest, fingers catching against one his nipples, causing Magnus to shiver. He brings his other hand up to Magnus’ face and rests his thumb lightly against Magnus’ lips, and Magnus takes the opportunity to lick at the tip of it. Alec inhales sharply.

“I’m going to take you apart,” Magnus murmurs, “and take my time putting you back together. I’m going to make sure you never forget your first time.”

“I could never forget you,” Alec says. It’s so honest and open, in a way that Magnus hasn't been used to for a very long time. Magnus doesn’t know quite how to deal with it, so he pulls Alec in for another kiss.

Alec continues to sweep his hand against Magnus’ side, each time getting lower and lower, until he’s nudging against the edge of Magnus’ underwear - the navy blue silk boxer-briefs with a peacock feather pattern; Magnus is nothing if not subtle.

“Do you own anything that’s not expensive?” Alec asks, as Magnus trails his lips across his cheek to reach his jaw. Magnus fully intends to make Alec forget how to talk by the end of the night. He rubs his thumb Alec’s bare hipbone, skin caressing skin, and sucks lightly at the hollow between Alec’s neck and jaw.

“I’m a man of taste,” Magnus says. He takes a half-step back, forcing Alec to step forward to keep touching him. “As seen by my _taste_ in my current companion.”

He steps back again, and again, never letting his hands leave the warmth of Alec’s skin as he follows, until his knees hit the edge of his bed. It’s a move he’s done before; he’ll be able to pull Alec forward, then flip him at the last minute so Magnus can be on top, sitting flush against Alec's hips. It’s a move he’s perfected.

He pulls, but realizes his mistake too late - he’s closer to the corner of the bed than anticipated. Instead of falling backwards onto his smooth satin sheets, Magnus clips the side of the bed and sprawls across the floor, with Alec landing heavily on top of him. An accidental elbow to the ribs knocks the breath out of him.

There’s a heavy silence. Magnus wants to apologize, but he’s currently working on sucking in air.

Alec starts laughing. His face is still squashed in Magnus’ shoulder, and their arms and legs are a mash of flailing limbs, and when he laughs it shakes his entire body and reverberates into Magnus’.

“To be fair,” Magnus says, with as much dignity as he can muster. It isn’t much. “You distracted me.”

Alec keeps laughing. “Smooth,” he manages to choke out. "I thought you were the expert at this."

“I didn’t laugh at your pants,” Magnus complains, but Alec is infectious, and a bubble of laughter escapes.

“Great seduction technique,” Alec says, finally calming down. 

“It got you where I wanted you,” Magnus points out. Alec is still sprawled across him, and their hips are nestled together. Magnus can feel the warm length of Alec’s cock against the vee of his thigh, and when he wiggles his hips to make a point, Alec’s dick twitches.

“Your floor?” Alec asks. He finally lifts his head and grins down at Magnus. “Is this so you can make a joke about hard wood?”

Magnus scoffs. “I have more dignity than that.”

“You can just do your magic thing to move us to the bed,” Alec suggests. Magnus can tell by the twitch of his arms that he wants to wave his hands around in an approximation of Magnus’ magic thing. It’s endearing. Everything about Alec is endearing. Magnus props himself up on his elbows and bucks his hips again.

“I happen to like our current position,” he says, voice low. He watches Alec’s adam’s apple bob as he swallows.

Magnus rolls his hips, feeling his own cock thicken in response to being nestled against Alec’s thigh. It causes Alec's mouth to drop open, warm breath puffing against Magnus’ cheek as he shakily exhales.

“The things I want to do to you,” Magnus says, starting a steady, rocking rhythm with his hips. Alec seems to instinctively push his own hips down to meet Magnus’ thrusts; a natural, it seems.

Magnus has plans. They involve mouths, and hands, and not just desperate rocking together against his cherry-stained hardwood floor. He wants to plot out every inch of Alec’s skin with his hands, followed by his mouth. He wants to fuck, and be fucked, and feel Alec’s big hands on his cock. For right now, though, he gets lost in the feeling of Alec’s body covering his own, of Alec’s hard dick rubbing him through their underthings.

Magnus has the presence of mind to at least slide a hand down the back of Alec’s boxers and along his ass. It’s barely a handful to squeeze; Magnus knows not everyone has been blessed with the same assets that he has. Still, Magnus smooths his hand against the taut skin.

“Magnus,” Alec groans. He drops his head into the crook of Magnus’ shoulder again. “I need- I might not last if we keep doing this.”

“You’re young,” Magnus says. “I assume you have a healthy refractory period.”

Alec huffs a small laugh, and Magnus gently rubs a finger along the crack of his ass. “I’m going to-”

“Come for me,” Magnus says, and Alec does. He lets out a long, strangled moan, hips snapping as his body tenses, then he drops abruptly, landing his weight on Magnus again.

Magnus closes his eyes and thinks very, very hard about cold showers, and his list of High Warlock business that he must attend to within the next few days, and Ragnor’s horrendous taste in waistcoats. He very definitively does not to think at all about the harsh grunt as Alec came, or the wet patch that’s currently soaking through his boxers. 

Magnus takes a very deep, controlled breath.

When Alec lifts his head again Magnus feels a tad more in control, although the splotchy, red flush across Alec’s cheeks almost ruins it completely.

“Don’t apologize,” Magnus says when Alec opens his mouth. He snaps it closed again immediately. “This is just the beginning, darling.”

“Maybe we could move to the bed,” Alec says instead. “I mean, I know the floor does it for you-” Magnus lets out a yelp of indignant laughter. Alec immediately beams. “Is that our thing from now on? Christening all of the floors because it’s your weird fetish?”

“I take it back,” Magnus says teasingly, pushing at Alec’s shoulder until he sits up and back, resting his weight against Magnus’ knees. Magnus is very aware of his own still-hard cock insisting that he do something about their current state. “We’re done here. I want to retire for the night.”

“No chance in hell,” Alec mutters, dropping his eyes to Magnus’ lips. Magnus unconsciously licks them.

“Bed,” Magnus says. Alec scrambles to his feet, then holds a hand out to help Magnus up.

“I want to try something,” Alec says, almost shyly. When Magnus cocks an eyebrow he kicks off his stained boxers and sprawls across Magnus’ bed like he belongs there. Magnus has no intention of saying that he doesn’t.

Alec’s cock is soft, resting against a thick bed of wiry hair that matches his chest. Magnus himself prefers to manscape - an atrocious word that he hates but grudgingly accepts as acceptable slang these days, - but has no issue whatsoever with Alec’s hair. Magnus takes the opportunity to drop his own underthings, then kneels along the edge of the bed and trails a hand up Alec’s leg, from his ankle up to his thigh. Alec shivers.

“You were saying?” Magnus asks politely, although he wants nothing more than to put his mouth on Alec’s cock and urge it back to thick fullness with his tongue.

Alec apparently has the same idea: he leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips, then says, “I want to suck you off.”

Magnus feels lightheaded with how quickly any blood left in his body rushes down to his dick. Still, he leans forward to steal another kiss before saying, “I know that this is all new to you-”

“If you don’t let me suck your cock I’m leaving now,” Alec says, a stubborn set to his jaw. He immediately softens a bit and adds, “If you want to, that is. I know I haven’t done this before, but I’ve thought about it. A lot.”

Now there’s a mental image for Magnus to enjoy.

“Of course I want you,” he says.

Alec sets his jaw again. “Great. Then lay down.”

Magnus does. He crawls past Alec - making sure to press another kiss to his lips and get a quick squeeze of his bicep on the way, and settles down onto the fluffy pillows. It’s much better than the floor. Alec is the one who kneels, now; his cock is already starting to get hard again, apparently just from the thought of Magnus. 

Alec squirms until he’s laying on the bed, chest draped across Magnus’ knees and one arm bracketing Magnus’ stomach. He looks up through his long, sooty lashes - if Magnus didn’t know better, he’d think Alec had been into his makeup - and smiles. Magnus smiles back instinctively. He reaches a hand down to gently cup Alec’s cheek.

“You’re gorgeous,” he says.

“So you’ve said.” Alec bites his lip.“This is an advance apology if I do this wrong.”

Alec doesn’t wait for an answer; instead, he ducks his head and swallows Magnus’ cock as far as he can go. Magnus can honestly say that he’s impressed with how far down Alec is - well, he might be able to honestly say that at a different time. At this exact moment he can’t focus on anything other than the tight, wet heat of Alec’s mouth, or the firm grip that Alec has on the base of his cock, or the way Alec’s cheeks are hollowed around him.

The weight of Alec’s arm against his stomach keeps him from thrusting his hips; Magnus’ thighs tremble with the effort of lying still. Alec twists his tongue before pulling up, and Magnus feels like he’s vibrating out of his skin.

“Alec,” he tries to say, but it’s more of a gasp.

It’s not just sex. Being here, in this moment, Magnus knows that what he and Alec are doing isn’t just sex. If he were the sentimental type - which he is, at his very core - he might say that they’re making love. He keeps his hand on Alec’s cheek, feeling the way that his head moves up and down, a steady rhythm that seems to match the beat of his own heart. Alec is overwhelming, in every sense of the word.

“Give me just a moment, love,” Magnus says, using his hand on Alec’s cheek to urge him to pull off. He does so, lips looking swollen and red. Something hurts deep inside Magnus’ chest. “I need to stop for a moment.”

“Am I doing something wrong?” Alec asks.

“I’m close to coming,” Magnus admits, “and I’m not a young man anymore.”

“You’re just as fit as I am,” Alec grumbles, but he shifts up all the same. Magnus takes the opportunity to draw him in for another deep kiss.

“I want to fuck you,” Magnus admits, when they pull apart.

“That’s all I’ve thought about for the past week,” Alec blurts out. He swings a leg over Magnus, and then he’s straddling Magnus, cock already hard again against Magnus’ stomach. Magnus’ own cock is snug against Alec’s ass, and he gives an experimental thrust. Alec closes his eyes and bites his lip.

“What exactly did you think about?” Magnus asks. He twirls his fingers and a small bottle of lube and a condom appear in his loosely clenched hand. Being a warlock comes in handy every once in awhile.

“You,” Alec says. He opens his eyes again when he hears the click of the lube bottle, and closes them after Magnus spreads it across his fingers. Magnus urges him forward and up, just a little, until he can reach around and rub his slick fingers against Alec’s hole. Alec leans forward and sits up a bit more when he feels it, giving Magnus a very nice view of his muscled chest. He licks a long stripe across Alec's nipple, ignoring his surprised huff of laughter.

“What have you thought of about me?” Magnus asks, then adds in a low voice, “I’m going to slide a finger in now.”

“This,” Alec says. His breath hitches when Magnus’ finger goes in up to his first knuckle, then the second. “You opening me up.” A slight blush settles across Alec’s cheeks.

“Did you do it to yourself?” Magnus asks. Alec nods, and Magnus stops moving his finger for a brief minute to give that the second, third, and fourth thought it rightly deserves.

Alec ducks his head down to give Magnus a kiss on his forehead. Magnus is continually surprised by him. “It feels good.”

“Not strange?” Magnus asks.

“A little,” Alec admits. Magnus slides another finger in, stretching him open with slow, deep strokes. “But good.”

Magnus has been alone for so very long. He’s had his lovers, of course, but even kissing them was different than it is with Alec. There were times, with previous companions - with Camille - that Magnus had felt on uneven footing even during sex. When he had felt hopelessly, incurably in love, but always with the thought niggling at the back of his mind that he could never really know what the other person was thinking or how they felt. Alec is the exact opposite of opaque; or, maybe, it’s simply that Magnus understands him. He understands the half-lidded eyes that hold his own, the ragged breathing as Magnus strokes his fingers inside of him, the fresh indentation on his lips when he tries to hold back a moan.

It’s after Magnus adds a third finger that Alec starts moving, writhing back to match his thrusting. Magnus’ skin feels too tight to contain him, and his cock throbs.

“Alexander,” he says. Alec groans.

“Wait, pull out for a minute,” Alec says, and Magnus stops immediately to remove his fingers. Before he can ask what’s wrong Alec takes a deep breath, then flips them over in a move that Magnus hadn’t even thought would be humanly possible.

“Impressive,” Magnus says appreciatively.

“Let’s do it,” Alec blurts out.

“I can feel the romance in the air,” Magnus says faux-contemplatively, gazing down at him. “Poetry and love songs can’t compare to your eloquence.”

“You want poetry?” Alec asks, pushing himself up on one elbow. Magnus moves back just far enough to bracket him in with his arms, legs tangled together. Magnus rubs his hips just a little, and the feel of their bare cocks together causes him to drop his forehead to rest against Alec’s, their breaths intermingling. “I’ll give you poetry.” 

“You can’t think of any, can you?” Magnus asks. Alec huffs a small laugh, followed quickly by a moan as Magnus bears down harder. He lifts his hands up to grab at Magnus’ shoulders, fingers digging deep into the skin. Magnus likes the weight of it, the pull of his body towards Alec’s. He’s forever been drawn in by him.

Magnus lifts one knee, just enough to get leverage to wrap a hand around both of their cocks. Alec inhales raggedly, and it’s only a few pumps of Magnus’ hand before he’s coming again, spurting between Magnus’ fingers and onto both of their stomachs.

“Babe.” Alec’s voice is low and guttural, and Magnus comes straight away, fingers clenched tightly around his own dick. His come intermingles with Alec’s - there’s a metaphor in there, Magnus is sure of it, but he’s too spent to think about it now.

He collapses on top of Alec, who rolls them both onto their sides, arms wrapping around Magnus’ shoulders. The saving grace of Alec not being experienced, Magnus is now finding, is that he probably can’t deduce just from tonight that intimacy is a hair-trigger for Magnus. The way his voice had sounded, how it formed around the word with whole-hearted meaning. _Babe_. 

Another shudder rolls through him at the thought. 

“That was-” Alec says, then seems to be at a loss for words. 

“We didn’t exactly follow the plan,” Magnus says. 

Alec smiles crookedly. Something twinges inside Magnus’ chest, something he hasn’t felt for a very long time.

“Next time we’ll do better at sticking to it,” Alec says. “But for me- I mean. That was everything I could’ve wanted.”

“What you do to me,” Magnus says, perhaps too tenderly. He kisses the smile off Alec’s face. 

There’s things that need to be done. Magnus’ clothes, first and foremost, need to be hung before they wrinkle. He lifts his hands to magic them up, but Alec grabs his wrist and intertwines their fingers, and Magnus finds that he doesn’t want to let go. 

The room is quiet. Magnus can feel the rise and fall of Alec’s chest as he breathes. 

“Hey,” Alec says eventually, shifting so he can prop his head on his arm. His chest and stomach are still a mess of now-drying come, but he doesn’t seem to mind. “Can I ask you for something?” 

“More wine?” 

“No,” Alec says. “But it was good.” Magnus inwardly preens at that. “I wanted to know if I can see your witches mark.” 

Magnus wouldn’t say that the mood in the room drops, but something inside of him freezes. Alec must read it on his face, because he instantly starts backtracking. “That’s not- I don’t need to.” 

Magnus lifts a hand up to Alec’s chest, stopping him from rambling. “I have baggage,” Magnus says. 

“I get it,” Alec says. “Forget I asked.” 

Magnus’ fingers drift up his, dragging along the coarse hair, up to his perfectly cut jawline and into his thick hair. Alec tries to watch the progress, fingers crossing in the process. 

“I’ve let my baggage get in the way in the past,” Magnus says. “What do they say? _Courage is not the absence of fear_.” 

“Do I make you afraid?” Alec asks. He lifts his own hand to run his fingers along the veins in Magnus’ forearm. 

“Constantly.” Magnus closes his eyes and swallows; when he opens them again he can feel the power shining through the cat slits, more than likely shining bright in the dark room. 

There are a few heart-stopping beats where Alec doesn’t react, before he reaches his hand to tentatively cup Magnus’ cheek. “You’re beautiful.” 

Magnus closes his eyes again, unable to keep looking at him. It would be ridiculous to proclaim his love now, not when they’ve only barely started knowing each other. Even Magnus himself thinks he's being ridiculous. Magnus' old friend - a lovely fellow by the name of Elvis - did once sing about fools rushing in. Instead of saying anything he moves closer to Alec, burrowing into the heat of his body. 

“Stay the night,” he murmurs. 

“You can’t get rid of me,” Alec says back. 

Magnus is finding that he never wants to.


End file.
